


Perfect Match at PerfectMatch.com

by Local2pEngland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local2pEngland/pseuds/Local2pEngland
Summary: A one-shot series where the reader gets matched with certain Hetalia Characters and goes on dates with them.This is a remake of a old one-shot series I wrote years ago. Originally posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Lithuania (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) - Your Name / Last Name  
> (F/N) - Friend's Name

(Y/N) let out a sigh as her friend, (F/N), hovers over her. (F/N) thought it would be a good idea to make her friend a dating profile on some website called PerfectMatch.com.

"Okay (Y/N), now all we need to do is set up the bio and wait," the friend states with a smile. "Then you will finally have a love life."

"Are you sure this is a good idea (F/N)," the other asked looking at the computer screen. "What if I don't get any results?" Her friend let out a laugh and pats her on the back.

"Don't be silly! I am sure you will find someone. Now fill in those boxes! You will not regret this and that's a promise!" (Y/N) lets out another sigh knowing there was no way she could talk herself out of this one. Looking at the screen in front of her she begun to type.

**Name** : **(Y/N) (L/N)**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Female**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

"Now we wait to see if you get a match!" (F/N) was way more excited then (Y/N) was about finding a match.

"Alright, but I don't know what you expect." The two wait for a few minuted and as (Y/N) was about to be relieved by the no responses a message appeared on the screen. (F/N) let out a excited squeal.

"Open it! Open it!" (Y/N) nods and clicks on the message.

 _"Hello (Y/N)! Thank you for signing up for PerfectMatch.com! We have looked through our database of 1,000,000 people to find your perfect match! Click the link provided to find out who we have paired you with!"_ (Y/N) took a deep breath curious to see what type of person the website has paired her with. (F/N) was bouncing around excited to see this mysterious person.

"What are you waiting for (Y/N)?! Click it!" (Y/N) just nods and clicks the link. It took them to a page showing a profile of the said person, and (Y/N) looked over it with interest. 


	2. Lithuania

**Name: Tolys Laurinaitis**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Likes: Reading and writing, people who are nice, my home in Lithuania**

**Dislikes: Scary and Rude people**

I watch as my friend (F/N) tilts her head in a confused manner.

"He is cute, but where is Lithuania," she asks as she pulls out a map from her bag. She opens the map and scans it over only to become more confused. "It's not on the map." I take a look at what map she was looking at and mentally facepalm. It was a map of the United States.

"Lithuania is a country in Europe not a state in America... and I'm pretty sure its not the name of a city in the sates either." I let out sigh and shake my head. "Your just as bad as your brother."

"Hey! At least I don't go crazy over McDonald's like he does!" She drops the map and crosses her arms as she pouts. I let out a laugh and smile at her.

"You do go crazy over Subway tho." I tease her and she blushes.

"That is totally different from McDonald's and you know it!" She shakes her head. "This is off topic." (F/N) takes a look at the profile again. "What do you think about this Tolys guy? You want to ask him out?" I look over the profile as well and think it over for a moment.

"It may be worth a shot. I think a simple cafe date would work. If anything we can chat about our home countries." I begun to type a message to him. "I know a poetry cafe that would be a nice place to go to."

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't like that idea (Y/N)?"

"I can try at least."

**\--- Tolys POV ---**

I let out a sigh as I watch my friend sit at my computer. He just finished setting me up a dating profile, and I was still unsure how to feel about it. In all honesty I wasn't sure if I was ready to start dating again.

"I don't know about this Eduard," he turn to look at me as I spoke, "I still think this is a bad idea... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Besides what if-" I was about to bring up my ex-girlfriend, but he stops me.

"Oh don't start with that again Toyls. I do not want you chasing after that girl forever. You will just end up getting hurt again, or possibly worse." I could see him shiver a bit at the thought. I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He did have a point after all. My ex was quite a mess, and I have a feeling she never really cared about me to begin with. Maybe this wasn't too much of a bad idea as I thought. It would at least try to keep my friend from worrying.

"I guess you are right my friend... even if it will be hard to get over her. Maybe you are right and this will help me get her out of my mind." I look over at the computer and notice a message had appeared. "That was quick." Eduard turns back to the computer and opens the message.

"Looks like a date request inviting you out to a poetry café. That is quite an interesting request," he tells me as he clicks on the person's name to look at their profile page. Her name was (Y/N) (L/N), and she was pretty cute. "What do you think Tolys? I feel like she fits you quite well. You want to accept the request?" I think about it for a moment before deciding my answer.

"Alright I accept. All I can do is go and see what happens."

**\---Time Skip---**

A few days have passed and it was now time for the date. It was a beautiful spring night, and the stars were shining bright as (Y/N) made her way into the café. Looking around she noticed that it was quite empty. Not thinking too much about it she spoke with the host and requested a table for two outside. She mentioned that the second person would be joining her later and left his name with the host. The host takes her to the requested table before heading back to their station. (Y/N) takes a seat and watches the sky as she waits for her date to arrive.

Tolys enters the cafe not too long after (Y/N) did, and looks around seeing if she can spot her. He heads to the host station to request a table. As he says his name the host smiles and motions to a table outside where (Y/N) was seated. The host explained that she was waiting on him. Tolys nods and thanks the host before heading out the door to the table.

"Hello," he greets her as he takes a seat at the table. "(Y/N) right?" (Y/N) looks at him and smiles.

"Yes that is me. You must be Toyls then. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well." He takes a look around noticing that the place is quite empty. "This place is rather nice. I would expect this place to have a bigger crowd." (Y/N) lets out a sigh and nods.

"Same to be honest with you. It is normally so full of life, but I am sure its because of a new fancy club that opened." She thinks for a moment before smiling. "At least it is a beautiful night, and if we wish we could always read our poetry on stage without the worry of being shy." Toyls chuckles by the sudden optimistic response.

"You are quite cheerful (Y/N), but I can agree it would be a good chance to read them. However, I was not expecting to read any poetry today."

"Well... neither was I, but I feel like chatting would be better." She smiles as a waitress walks over to the table.

"Are you two ready to order," she asks them with a smile. The two quickly look through the menu to figure out their order.

"I will just have a English Breakfast tea," (Y/N) says with a smile.

"I will take the Herbal Mint tea," Tolys adds to the order. The waitress quickly marks the orders down in a notebook before taking their menus. She smiles kindly before heading back into the café. (Y/N) and Tolys look at each other trying to figure out what they should say next. Tolys finally spoke breaking the silence. "Tell me (Y/N), why did you pick a poetry café?"

"Well, I wasn't too sure on where we should go if I must be honest. I thought maybe it would be best to ask you to a place where we could talk in peace. This is one of my favorite places to come and relax." She blushes as she explains it to him, but smiles. "Since you asked me about the location... is it okay if I ask why you accepted?" Tolys looks at her and thinks for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should lie to her or be honest with the situation. He decided that maybe it would be best to be honest.

"In honesty... I am still not sure why I accepted. I did not want to start dating after what happened between my ex and I." He stops for a moment. "Let's just say she wasn't the nicest person. It just didn't work out." He stops again as he thinks over question. "Why did I accept? Well... my friend would of pushed me to go for one. Also... when I heard it was a poetry café I thought it would be a good escape. Poetry to me... well literature in general can be a nice escape." (Y/N) just nods not really sure how to respond to this honest answer. She felt bad that he went through such a horrible relationship, but admired that he was able to agree to a date after.

"I'm sorry you has a bad experience. I find poetry can be a good escape as well. That is one of the reasons I come here you know? To escape from everything." She stops for a moment and looks into his eyes. "Thank you for being honest with me. I do hope this helps you." Tolys smiles lightly at her.

"You know... you are right. I wouldn't mind coming back to this place. It is rather peaceful, and maybe one day I can write a poem of my own to share." The waitress comes back with their orders and places them on the table before leaving again. Tolys takes a sip of his tea as he thinks of coming back to the café. "However..." (Y/N) looks at him as she picks up her tea. "I would like to return here with you. It feels nice being around you." She blushes at his comment as she takes a sip of her tea.

"I would like that Tolys. I am sure we will have lots to talk about... well if its on the topic of poetry and literature that is." The two let out a laugh as they enjoyed the rest of their date.


	3. Norway

**Name: Lukas Bondevik**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Likes: Magic, Books, my home country Norway**

**Dislikes: Annoying People**

"Aw how cute! He believes in magic like you do," (F/N) teases me earning a glare in return.

"Magic is real (F/N)... you should know this," I say to her and she laughs as she pokes me.

"I know, but it's so fun to tease you about it."

"I will make a glass of water appear and spill it on you if you keep this up."

"You wouldn't dare." I grin and point my finger at her.

"Want to test me (F/N)?" She lets out a squeal as I laugh and look back over at the laptop. "I wonder if he has magic powers too. It would be nice to have someone else around who does."

"Oh I could tease him as well if you two start dating!" I point my finger back at her and make a glass of water appear over her head. She let out another squeal as I let the water spill onto her head. "(Y/N)!"

"I warned you."

"Your so mean to me!" I watch as she leaves the room to get a towel before looking back at the computer. I thought for a moment before taking the risk to ask him out.

**\---Lukas' POV---**

I walk back to my room annoyed by a certain Danish man that I live with. He was poking fun at me and was bugging me about joining him in a game of chess. It was rather annoying, and I just wanted to get away from him.

"One of these days I will put a curse on that man," I mumble under my breath as I enter room locking the door behind me. I decided to check what the internet has for me today and sit at my computer. As I boot up my computer I remembered a certain website that I signed up too a few weeks back. The website was PerfectMatch.com. I was hoping I could find anyone that I could relate to even if it didn't lead to a romantic relationship. I logged into the account and noticed all the messaged. I let out a sigh as I read over them. Many of them were telling me about how childish I was, or bots looking for a person to scam. "This was a bad idea..." I stopped as I notice a different message. Something about the message got my attention. It was from a (Y/N) (L/N), and she asked me to visit a forest with her. To anyone this was a red flag, but I couldn't help but to be curious. If anything was to happen I could protect myself, so i decided to accept the offer. 

**\---Time Skip---**

(Y/N) smiles as she enters the forest. It was the one place where she could be herself and allow her powers to flow. Her smile widens as she sees fairies and the other mythical creatures of the forest out and about. It was a beautiful day, so it was just perfect for them to roam around. As she walks the fairies fly around her happy to see her. (Y/N) lets out a laugh and stops by a tree to wait for her date to arrive. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long. Lukas arrived shortly after her. He enters the forest and looks around surprised and in aw by the amount of magic he felt. His eyes stop on a girl with (H/C) hair.

"Your (Y/N), right," he asked her and she turns too look at him.

"That is right. That must mean your Lukas." She begins down a path. "Let us get going then." he follows to keep up with her.

"Where to exactly?" (Y//N) looks back at him.

"There is a hidden place in this forest that can only be opened by beings with magical powers." She turns to walk again but Lukas stops her by grabbing her arm. She looked at him surprised and a bit worried.

"Do you actually have powers... or are you tricking me?" He asked in a curious, but it sounded more aggressive.

"I honestly do have powers. Why would I ask you to come to a place like this if I didn't have any...? Why did you agree to come if you didn't think I had powers." (Y/N) looks a him hurt and annoyed that he would accuse her of tricking him. "Do you even have powers?" Lukas glares at her annoyed.

"Of course I have powers! Anyone with them can see that there's plenty of magic around!" The two glared at each other, and it seemed like there was going to be a fight. However, before anything could happen a fairy quickly gets between them to try and calm the situation. It looks at (Y/N) with its bright blue eyes. (Y/N)'s eyes soften and she lets out a sigh feeling bad for getting upset.

"Listen... I'm sorry I got upset. I will believe you if you will believe me. We're making the fairies upset with our fighting." Lukas nods and looks away from her.

"Fine I will believe you." The fairy flies around both of them before heading down the trail. 

"Lukas?" The blond looks at her. "Look, I understand how it feels to be doubted and made fun of for having magic, but lets forget what happened and start over? We can still enjoy the day in the forest." She smiles at him. "I'm (Y/N), you must be Lukas! It's nice to meet you." She holds out a hand to him. He smiles faintly and takes her hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well." 

"Come on let's go see what others are missing." The two walk down the path followed by a few fairies that was flying around them. They stopped at what looked like a dead end. In front of them was a wall of vines. Lukas was confused, but figured there was a way inside.

"I'm sure this is not a dead end, but how do we-" before he could finish his sentence (Y/N) touched the wall with her free hand. He watched in aw as the wall unraveled itself revealing a new path. "Oh that's how." (Y/N) lets out a laugh before pulling him down the path to a large opening. There was a beautiful river with a waterfall. Magical creatures were around the river relaxing and enjoying the beautiful day. Lukas looked around surprised by what he was seeing. "I had no idea this place existed." 

"Not many people do. Oh there's a great spot to sit." (Y/N) lets go of Lukas and walks over to a grass patch that was surrounded by flowers. Lukas followed her as he thought about this being the best risk he took in awhile. He looks over at (Y/N) who looked back and smiled at him. He couldn't help but to smile back happy to find someone he could relate to.


	4. Japan

**Name: Kiku Honda**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Likes: Anime and manga, my home country Japan, drawing, and personal space.**

**Dislikes: Close contact... please no hugs**

(F/N) groans annoyed as she falls backwards onto (Y/N)'s bed. (Y/N) raises a eyebrow wondering what has gotten into her friend.

"Like your kidding me right? Of all the people in the world you get a otaku... from Japan," (F/N) went off as (Y/N) takes the laptop from her. "Your so lucky!"

"Calm down (F/N)." (Y/N) looks over the profile again. "He is kind of cute. Otaku or not I think I would of still asked him out."

"Are you kidding? He is perfect for you!" The friend goes off again as she sits up grabbing one of the pillows from her friend's bed. "It gives you a reason to go to the Anime Blue's con as well!" (Y/N) stops and looks at her friend.

"(F/N), that may have been the smartest thing you have said all day!"

"Why thank you-" (F/N) stops realizing what her friend had just said. She proceeds to throw the pillow at (Y/N). "Meany!" (Y/N) lets out a laugh as she sends a request to the Japanese man. "Are you going to at least tell me who you plan to cosplay as?"

"Nope."

"Damn it (Y/N)! You are so cruel to me!"

"I know."

**\---Kiku's POV---**

I let out a sigh as I close out of the Wattpad app. I seriously needed a break from writing my fan-fiction. I let out a sigh as I moved from my phone to my laptop. Logging into my account I remembered that I needed to check on a website called Perfect Match. Honestly it was my friend's idea for me to get a account on there. He thinks I need a social life that is not from Discord or my followers on my art blog. I look over the website and noticed I had only two messages. One of the messages was from some male who has a thing for cats, and the other was from a girl named (Y/N). I read over both of the messages and was concerned by the first one. He asked if I would like to come over for belly rubs. I realized it was just another friend of mine, and shook my head.

"You need some serious help," I say to myself as I let out a sigh and delete the message. I look over the second message. This (Y/N) person at least sounded sane, and all she asked was if I would like to go to a con with her. In all honesty that sounded better then being bugged by my friend or my brother. Besides if it doesn't work out I still get some new merch. I quickly sent a reply to the girl before turning to my phone to work on some more of my fan-fiction. As I did so I couldn't help but wonder how this date will play out.

**\--- Time Skip ---**

(Y/N) smiles as she enters the large building where the Anime Blue's con was being held. She fixes the wig of her Ciel and wonders what Kiku would come to con as. She laughs to herself thinking that it would be silly if ending up showing up as Sebastian or any other Black Butler character. (Y/N) stands away from the crowd as she watches the door waiting for Kiku to show. Kiku enters not too long after her, and he was indeed dressed as Sebastian. He was even thinking the same thing about (Y/N). Wondering if she would be cosplaying as a character from the same series. He fixes his suit as he walks away from the crowd and looking around for the girl from the photo. However, being in cosplay this made it harder for him. As he looked for his date he noticed a girl dressed as Ciel off to the side. In aw by the detail of the outfit he walked over not realizing it was actually (Y/N).

"Excuse me," he starts and (Y/N) looks at him. "Your Ciel costume looks good." The girl smiles at him.

"Thank you! I like your Sebastian cosplay. Looks like you put a lot of work into it. I'm (Y/N)."

"Wait... your (Y/N) (L/N)?" She looks at him for a moment before gasping.

"Kiku?" She lets out a laugh and smile more. "This is so cool!"

"Hai, it seems like we have similar taste. I do hope we can get along ." She nods in response as Kiku looks around. "Would you like to get some food before we walk around?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." The two start walking towards the mini food court that was set up for the event. "So Kiku, what type of anime are you into?"

"I can get into many different kinds of anime. How about you?" He looks at her as they walk.

"Honestly same." She lets out a laugh. "My friend likes to tease me on how fast I find a new anime to watch or manga to read." Kiku smiles at this.

"Sounds like my friend as well." The two let out a laugh as they go to buy food. 

After the were finished eating they decided to walk around and look at all the different booths they had. By the time the two were finished they had spent quite a bit of money on new manga and merch from their favorite anime. Kiku looks over at (Y/N) and smile.

"Going to go home and read those in one night," he asked motioning towards the manga in her bag. She lets out a laugh and smile.

"Maybe. How about you?" She motions towards his posters. "Gonna hang those up when you get home?" His smile quickly fades when he realizes he wasn't going to be in the country for much longer.

"Well I will when I get back to Japan." (Y/N) looks at him with a sad expression. She was just starting to like the male, and he will be leaving soon? She had no idea what to think.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed you moved here." Kiku shakes his head.

"I was visiting a friend here."

"I see." (Y/N) look down and frowned. "I honestly wish you didn't have to go. I had a good time with you today. I was hoping we could hang out again." A blush appeared on his face and he felt the same. He wanted to spend more time with this girl and get to know her even more. He takes a deep breath before bravely hugging her with his free arm. (Y/N) blushes and looks up shocked remembering that he didn't like physical contact. "Kiku?"

"I-I would like to spend more time with you as well." His face was a deep shade of red as she hugged him back. He didn't seem to mind her hugging him, but he did feel a bit weird about it. "I-I will have to get use to this." The two pull away and (Y/N) laughs.

"Well, you did hug me first." He lets out a sigh but smiles at her.

"Hai, that is true." The two stay silent as they walk towards the entrance. "You know (Y/N)..." She looks at him. "I could see if my friend will let me stay for a little bit longer."


	5. Prussia

****

****Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt** **

****Age: 24** **

****Likes: Being awesome, Beer, Messing with my brother and friends, Wurst, My pet bird Gilbird, Prussian history** **

****Dislikes: Being forgotten** **

****

“Whoa, (Y/N) look! He has red eyes. You think he could be a vampire,” (F/N) was excited by the idea and (Y/N) just shakes her head looking at her.

“Vampires are not real (F/N), but I must admit it does make him look awesome.” (Y/N) looks over the profile. “He’s a Prussian History buff by the looks of it. Isn’t there a museum here in Germany dedicated to some of its history?” (Y/N) thought about it for a moment as her friend shakes her head.

“(Y/N) that sounds so boring! Just take him to a bar or the movies like a normal person.”

“Hey! Your the one who told me to get a date in the first place. Let me decide on where to go, and don’t judge me. If he thinks the idea is lame then he can just ignore the message.” (Y/N) lets out a sigh. “I just think that maybe he would like it.” (F/N) lets out a sigh and pats her friend on the back.

“Alright alright. Give it a try, but you owe me like 42 euros if it fails.” (Y/N) sends a glare at her friend.

“Are we really gonna bet on this? Fine if you want to make a bet then 85 euros says he’s going to like it. (F/N) was thinking that this was going to be a easy bet. (Y/N) just hoped that this would get her friend off her back.

\------Gilbert’s POV--------

I sip on my beer as I scroll through my phone. My bird, Gilbird, was perched on my head resting after a long day. I looked through my messages hoping that someone was free to hang out. However, that wasn’t the case. I set my glass down and let out a sigh as I sink back into the couch.

“Looks like it’s another Friday night of beer and Netflix,” I say as I look up at my bird. “Just you and me again Gilbird. Everyone else is too busy having a love life, or working… or just wanting to hang out in bars.” Gilbird chirped at me as if to respond. “I do like going to bars! I just want a change for once.” I close my eyes and pick up my beer. “It’s not awesome doing the same thing all the time you know. Even messing with Ludwig can be exhausting.” I let out another sigh as I chug down my beer. As I finish the rest of the beer I hear a notification sound coming from my phone. I look at it with interest. It was from PerfectMatch.com. “Great… is it another request to get beer? I’m guessing with a promise of some “Vital Region” play after?” I know that people used the app for hook ups, but it was getting old for me. I opened the app and read over the message. I had to take a second look to make sure that I read it correctly. “Gilbird look at this!” The bird chirped at me. “This (Y/N) chick invited me to go with her to a museum! Not just any kind either! A Prussian one! I had no idea that one even existed.”

Well to be fair I did just start looking more into the country after finding out I had Prussian blood in me. It made sense that I didn’t know about a museum existing yet, but was quite excited. I smile and though about how awesome this date would be as I click on the profile. This (Y/N) person seemed to be a bit of a history buff as well. I quickly send her a reply accepting the invite before I get up to grab some more beer.

\--------Time Skip---------

(Y/N) pushes up her reading glasses as she gets off the bus to the East Prussian Museum. She looks around hoping to spot the albino she was meeting here. Gilbert was standing nearby looking at his phone. He takes a glance in her direction and sees her.

“Are you (Y/N),” he asks as he puts away his phone. She smiles and walks over to him.

“You must be the Awesome Gilbert,” she replies earning a laugh from the male.

“That’s right! The one and only!” He smiles at her. “Now I was looking at the website for the museum.” He takes out his phone and shows it to her. “I was looking at the tours, and there is one just for the history of East Prussia.”

“Oh yea! I have us signed up for that tour actually.”

“Awesome! Well let’s not just stand here! Let’s go in and learn some history!” The two headed inside paying the entrance fee as they headed through the doors. The two look around as they waited for the tour to begin. “Wow look at this place.” Gilbert was cheerful as he examines some documents on display. “They have some neat stuff!” (Y/N) nods in agreement as she stands by him to look over the documents.

“Everyone that is part of the East Prussian History tour please gather together. We will begin the tour shortly,” said a voice from the next room.

“Well that is us,” Gilbert says as he smiles at (Y/N). The two make their way to the next room and notice that there were only a few people. “Looks like we’re part of a small group.” Gilbert seemed a bit upset by this.

“Don’t worry. Just means we can ask more questions if we have any.” (Y/N) tells him with a smile trying to cheer her date up. This cause him to smile a bit and nod in agreement.

“So we have a small group today,” a voice says breaking the silence of the room. The two looks over to see a male standing in a doorway. He gives the group a warm smile. “Good morning everyone, my name is Tolys, and I’ll be your tour guide for today. If you would follow me this way then we shall begin.” Toyls leads the group into the next room.

As a hour passes the tour comes to a close. Toyls says his farewells before leaving the group to enjoy the museum on their own. (Y/N) and Gilbert make their way to a quite spot to talk about what they have learned.

“This tour made me wish I payed more attention in class. I wasn’t aware that Prussia had connections to Poland or the Baltic States,” (Y/N) mentions as she thinks more on the subject, “However it does make since. I mean the population did make up of Poles as well.” Gilbert nods.

“It was quite interesting to find out more information. I like the stories as well. Like how Fredrick crowned himself. I already knew that much of course, but it is a awesome tale.”

“I did not know that one actually. Honestly, I don’t know much about Prussian history, but it was interesting to learn.” Gilbert stopped to think for a moment and looks at (Y/N).

“You know (Y/N), this tour may have inspired me to go back to school.” She raises a eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Yup! How awesome would it be to become a historian and teach people the history of Prussia. As a Prussian myself it only seems right to keep the history alive! Maybe I could even go around the world and teach! Can you imagine how awesome that would be.” (Y/N) lets out a laugh and smiles at the energetic man.

“Well I’m happy you were inspired to go back to school by this. I for one think you would make a awesome teacher.” Gilbert blushes and smiles.

“Well, I do have you to thank for that. This was fun, and I have to say it was awesome that you suggested this place.” He looks around. “I just thought people didn’t know or care about Prussia. That is was forgotten to time… I don’t know. I just feel like I can relate I suppose.” He smiles at (Y/N). “I want to make sure that it is never forgotten. I plan to visit this place a lot more. Would you like to join me sometimes?” (Y/N) blushes and smiles.

“It’s a date.” (Y/N) stops for a moment and laughs remembering the deal with her friend. Gilbert gives her a confused look.

“What’s up?”

“Oh nothing… let’s just say that I’m 85 euros richer.”


	6. Italy

****

****Name: Feliciano Vargas** **

****Age: 20** **

****Gender: Male** **

****Likes: Pasta, my home country of Italy, art, cute animals, pasta, new friends, and more pasta!** **

****Dislikes: Scary People** **

(F/N) smiles and nudges (Y/N)’s arm as they look over the profile.

“He’s Italian!~ Looks like a sweet guy to. However, he does have a weird thing for Pasta.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes.

“Pasta is a good meal at least.” Her friend nods and gasps getting a idea. She shakes (Y/N) and smile widely.

“You should ask him over for pasta then! Wow him with your homemade pasta and win the heart of the Italian!” (Y/N) lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

“I’m not sure about inviting a man I don’t know into my home (F/N)…” (F/N) just blinks not understanding how weird that could be.

“Come on (Y/N)! Live a little! Take a Risk! Besides hes Italian!” She sits up and grabs the shoulder of (Y/N) as she looks at her. “It is not every day that a cute Italian matches with you. Get that booty!”

“(F/N)… that is still not a good enough reason to invite him to my home.” Her friend moved away from her and started pouting. “No, don’t you dare…” (F/N) gives her friend her best puppy dog eyes causing (Y/N) to throw her hands up in defeat. “Fine! I’ll invite him over!” She takes the laptop and sighs. “If he kills me I’m haunting you.”

“You wound me (Y/N).” (F/N) falls back dramatically on the bed as her friend sends him a request.

\------Feliciano’s POV----------

I smile happily as I scroll through my profile on a website called Perfect Match. My big brother, Antonio, told me about it, and I thought I would give it a try. I wanted to find someone special, and was sure this would be a good place to start. As I finish fixing a few things on my profile a message popped up. It was a date request from a pretty girl named (Y/N) (L/N). I blush as I look at the picture of her. She has beautiful (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair. She had asked me to come over to her home for dinner. I thought about the message for a moment. My brother Lovino had warned me about strangers like this. He was worried that I would be kidnapped or killed. However, (Y/N) didn’t seem like one of these strangers at all. I decided to accept the request and smile excited about the date.

\---------Time Skip----------

The night of the date has arrived and (Y/N) was nervous. Not only did she invite a complete stranger over, she was also making dinner for said stranger. She glance out the window seeing how beautiful the night was. The sight seem to calm her nerves as she puts the final touches on the meal. (Y/N) sets the pot of the table as she hears the doorbell ring.

“Coming,” she yells to the person as she pulls off her apron handing it on a hook as she walks to the front door. When she opens the door she sees the Italian from the picture, “Hello! You must be Feliciano.”

“Vee!~ That is me. That must make you (Y/N) then! It’s nice to meet you,” he says in a cheerful voice. He was so cheerful that is made (Y/N) happy as well. Her worries seem to disappear thinking that someone this happy couldn’t do her any harm.

“Well come inside. I just finished dinner for us.” (Y/N) steps aside as Feliciano enters the house. He instantly notice the delicious smell of something familiar.

“Is that pasta?” (Y/N) giggles at the bubbly Italian as she closes the door behind him.

“It is actually. I saw on your profile that you like it, so I decided to make you some. It’s homemade, so I hope you will enjoy it.” His smile seems to widen.

“I love pasta! Plus it’s homemade pasta! Making pasta just for our date? Aw you must me a angel!” (Y/N) laughs at this and leads him to the kitchen.

“A angel? No, no I just like to cook that’s all. Please take a seat.” Feliciano sits down as she moves towards a counter. “I’ll fix us some drinks. Is tea okay with you? I don’t have much to drink I’m afraid.”

“Tea will be fine thank you.” She smiles as she fixes the two of them a glass each. As she moves back to the table Feliciano jumps up to pull her chair out for her. This causes her to blush.

“Oh, thank you.” (Y/N) takes a seat and he nods going back to his.

“Your Welcome!” He smiles as he looks around the room. “Your house is so pretty (Y/N).” (Y/N) smiles as she fixes plates. She sets a plate in front of him.

“Thank you! I love to decorate homes, and this room is a favorite of mine.” Feliciano listens to her as he takes a bite of his food. “I do hope you enjoy the food.”

“It tastes really good!” He smiles and quickly eats another fork full, but remembered his manners as he did so. The two ended up talking about their interests as they ate dinner. Feliciano helped himself to seconds, and (Y/N) was happy to see him enjoy the food. It wasn’t long before the two were full. He patted his stomach and sigh happily. “That was really good! Don’t tell my brother, but I think I found my new favorite chef.” (Y/N) let out a laugh.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it so much! Now I should get these washed and-” as she was about to stand Feliciano jumped up.

“No let me wash them! It’s the least I can do for your hard work.” (Y/N) blushes by his gesture and smile.

“Well you’re quite the gentleman.” He giggles as he gathers up the dishes.

“Well your pretty bella!” He takes the dishes to the sink and quickly washes them before turning back to her. “You know (Y/N). I would like to do this again. However, I want to cook for you instead.”

“W-wait really?”

“Si! Would you like to? I know lots of good homemade foods I could make!”

“Ye- Si. I would like that.” He smiles and rushes back to her pulling her into a hug causing (Y/N) to blush even more.

“Vee!~ I’m so glad! I can’t wait to tell brother Antonio and Lovino about this lovely date! Oh, I have to introduce them to you! They will just love you I know it! Well not love love you, but you know what I mean.” (Y/N) just giggles by his cuteness looking forward to their next date.


	7. Romano

****

****Name: Lovino Vargas** **

****Age: 20** **

****Gender: Male** **

****Likes: Tomatoes, my home in South Italy, Italian food, family** **

****Dislikes: annoying or idiotic people, being compared to others, idiots who think American pizza is real pizza, people who put pineapple on pizza** **

****

****

“That is quite a lot of dislikes…” (F/N) states as she looks over the profile. I look over her shoulder at the computer. The profile was rather interesting, and the photo he used was quite something. He was rather cute, but he seemed like he didn’t want to be in the photo at all. Making it seem like he didn’t want to have to resort to a dating site for something like this. _At least we had that in common I suppose._ (F/N) huffed catching my attention as I look at her. “This piece of crap website! You promised a perfect match! Not some angry Italian who is mad at the world!”

“Well I like him. There is something about this Italian that peeks my interest. I would like to get to know him some more,” I say to my friend and she looks at me confused.

“You have to be joking… right (Y/N)?”

“You are the one that thought that this was a good idea (F/N). I think that he could be a cool person. Who knows, maybe we can at least be friends by the end of this.” I cross my arms and look back at the computer. “What is the harm in at least trying?”

“I guess you have a point. However, where on earth would you two go?” I think for a moment and smile at her.

“A tomato farm!” I pull the laptop to me as I start to type out the message.

“Seriously… that sounds so lame.” I roll my eyes at her reaction as I hit send.

“You may think it is lame, but I think it will be a good idea.”

\------Lovino’s POV--------

I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me letting out for frustration. I was annoyed with my brothers yet again. They constantly try and push me into dating, and always go around talking about their love life. It’s always; _“Oh_ _fratello, I have a date with Ludwig! You should get a boyfriend or girlfriend too! That way we can double date!”_ or _“When will you make me some nieces and nephews Lovino?”_.

“Damn bastards…” I mumble under my breath. I am just so sick of my brothers. It’s not like I don’t want to find a lover… it’s just I can’t find anyone who will take me for you I am. I let out a sigh as I take a seat at my computer. I log in and head to a website called PerfectMatch.com. I thought that maybe this website would help me, but I didn’t like the idea. Dating websites seemed so dumb and for desperate people. Says a lot about me at this point. Logging into the website I notice a notification and click on it. “A DATE REQUEST!?” I yell in frustration. “What kind of idiot would jump right to a date like-” I stop remembering that this was the whole point of the website. I blush feeling a bit stupid as I click on the profile. I look over the photo of the person who sent me the request and felt my cheeks heat up. She was rather pretty. I look over her profile and re read the message that she sent me. A small smile formed on my face as I accept. “You don’t seem so bad miss (Y/N).” I look forward to seeing what this date will be like.

\----Time Skip----

It was a Saturday, just a few days after the two agreed to meet. (Y/N) was standing by a fence enjoying the warm weather. As she waited for her date to arrive she looked around noticing a red Ferrari pull up. She was surprised to see such a fancy car come to a stop nearby. Little did she know that the driver was actually Lovino. After parking the car the Italian steps out of it and looks around. Locking the door he notices her.

“Excuse me miss. Are you (Y/N)?” (Y/N) was a bit surprised that Lovino was the owner of such a fancy car. Pushing that thought away she smiles and walks over.

“That is me alright. You must be Lovino then! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Um… yea nice to meet you as well.” Lovino was a bit nervous as he spoke. He looked around trying to think of something to say. “I didn’t know a tomato farm was out here.” He glances at the sign. “The Italian Charm Farm? Did they have to make it rhyme?”

“Sounds pretty charming to me.” Lovino just stares at (Y/N) for a moment before rolling his eyes. The female laughs and smiles. “Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to sit here questioning the name of the farm, or are we going to go in and get some tomatoes?”

“Si, but you better not make any more puns idiota.” A small smile forms on his face.

“I find them punny so no promises.” (Y/N) laughs as the two headed through the fence gates. The farm was pretty small, but the filed of tomatoes was beautiful to the two. As the two walked they spotted a old man in front of them. He was standing by a old looking barn. He looked in their direction and smile.

“Ciao,” he greets them, “You two must be here to pick some tomatoes as well hmm?”

“Yes sir! My name is (Y/N) and this is Lovino. I have heard that your tomatoes were some of the best. I do hope you don’t mind if we pick a few.” The man lets out a laugh before smiling more.

“Well I do take pride in my skills. I do not mind at all young lady. In fact my wife and I built this farm so everyone can enjoy the taste of tomatoes. Grown with an Italian touch you know.” He stops for a moment. “Oh yes, I recall this place being a pretty good tomato farm itself before we took over as well. Ah I remember when my wife first brought me here on our first date-” He stops as he blushes. “Now why did you let me ramble on like that? Anyway, you can pick as many tomatoes as you want. When you are done just come to the house. My wife likes to give out drinks to our guests. Oh right almost forgot.” The man steps inside the barn and comes back with a basket. “I am asked to give these out. This will make picking tomatoes easier.” (Y/N) smiles and takes the basket.

“Thank you sir.”

“Grazie,” Lovino adds before the two head down a dirt path. The two come to a stop near some tomatoes.

“Well I am expecting that you are the tomato expert Lovi. Can you tell which ones look good or not?” Lovino stiffened up a bit by the nickname. He didn’t like anyone calling him that, and got a bit upset. He huffed in anger and look away from her.

“Don’t ever call me that you bastard…” (Y/N) was taken aback, but didn’t want to push it. She wasn’t too sure on why he was upset.

“I’m sorry… um which ones look good to you?” He calms down a bit feeling bad for snapping at his date. She didn’t know that he gets called that a lot by his brothers.

“Fuck… no I’m sorry it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know…” Ready to change the topic, he looks over the tomatoes and picks one. “A few here look pretty good.”

After picking a basket full of tomatoes the two headed to a old looking house. Working in the sun made them ready for the promised drinks. Getting closer to the house they noticed the old man from earlier standing with a woman.

“Oh look at you two. Did you two have fun,” the woman asked them with a smile.

“Si ma’am we did,” Lovino tells her politely.

“Good to hear! Please take these drinks.” The woman picks up two glasses from the table and hands them to the two.

“Grazie,” (Y/N) thanked her with a smile. Lovino looked at her surprised that she spoke in Italian. He wouldn’t admit it, but he thought it was pretty cute. He looks away as a blush forms on his cheeks.

“You two are adorable together. Are you two a couple.” The old woman smiles at them.

“No… but” (Y/N) looks at Lovino and smiles at him. “I would like to go out with you again. I mean… I had a fun time. What do you think Lovino?” He quickly turns his head to look at her. His face was a bright red.

“E-Even after I got angry and yelled at you?” She nods.

“Yea. It’s okay honestly. I should have asked you first if you were okay with the name.” Lovino looks away from her again and sighs.

“Idiota…” He looks back at her after a moment. “You’re a nice person (Y/N).” He smiles faintly at her. “I wouldn’t mind going out with you again.”

“I look forward to it! Oh!” She smiles and turns her head back to the old couple. “Thank you both for-” (Y/N) stops realizing that the couple was gone. The two look around wondering where they could have went. “That is odd?” As they looked around a man stopped by them.

“Can I help you,” he asks with an annoyed tone.

“Have you seen the couple? Um I mean the owners of the farm,” Lovino asks the man, but gets a eyebrow raised in return.

“I am the owner of the farm…” Lovino and (Y/N) look at him confused.

“You own the Italian Charm Farm?”

“The what…? Look I don’t have time for your silly pranks… Now if you two are not going to but anything then please just leave. Now if you’ll excuse me.” The man walks by them heading inside the house. The two just look at each other confused.

“That can’t be right,” (Y/N) looks towards the entrance and sees the sign. “Greenway Farm…?” She look back at Lovino who was just as surprised as she was. “Wait… that couple… could they be…”

“That… is not possible… right?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture Source: https://kallenart.tumblr.com/post/79520087058/le-meilleur-papa

****Name: Francis Bonnefoy** **

****Age: 30** **

****Gender: Male** **

****Likes: Wine, romance, my home country France, roses, romance novels, and my family. My son Matthew is my world.** **

****Dislikes: People who judge others** **

****

****

I was looking at the profile as I hear my friend (F/N) sigh loudly. I ignore her as I read over the page and look at the image. It was a picture of the French man and a small boy that must have been his son. I smile thinking that the two were quite a cute pair. I wondered if I should take a chance and ask him out.

“He seems like a sweet guy. Maybe I should ac-” I started to say but my friend quickly cuts me off.

“Don’t even think about it (Y/N)! Look at the profile. With all that talk about romance I am sure he is only here for one thing.” I was caught off guard by my friend’s words. It hurt to hear her talk poorly of someone she didn’t even know. “Plus he has a child, and I’m sure you don’t want to deal with that just yet. Let us just delete the message and-” I pull the laptop away from her as she tried to grab it. “What are you-”

“I will not just sit here and let you say such things. He could be a really sweet guy looking for someone to love, and so what if he has a child? That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t try to date someone.” (F/N) rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

“He still looks like a player to me… probably has a inbox full of girls messaging him.” I shake my head as I type up a message. I was disappointed in my friend.

“I will ask him out and give him a chance. If he doesn’t respond then at least I could say I tried. If nothing happens then nothing happens. I for one want to get to know him before saying anything about his personality.” My friend lets out another sigh.

“Alright maybe you are right. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“It will be okay (F/N).”

\---Francis’s POV---

I frown slightly as I look through all my messages. Most of them were from men and woman looking for a quick hook up. Letting out a sigh I think that I would never find someone who fits the personality I am looking for. Giving up of the messages I look over at my son Matthew. He was curled up in bed clutching onto the polar bear plush I bought him years ago. I smile a bit at the sight of him. Even if I couldn’t find a love I still had by son. I turn back to the computer to delete the messages. Suddenly a chime came from it making me jump.

“Mon Dieu,” I mutter under my breath realizing it was just a notification chime. I wasn’t too fond of computers, but couldn’t afford to go without one. I look to see why it made the sound and turns out it was just a new message on PerfectMatch. I let out a sigh expecting the worse as I open the new message. I was ready to delete it when I noticed that it wasn’t like the other messages I have received. I felt like my luck was changing as I read over the message. This (Y/N) person wanted to meet at a family cafe called “The Red Rose”. She even asked for Matthew to join if I was alright with that. It was rather nice of her to want to include my son, and that was rare for me. Not many people want anything to do with me after hearing about my son. I smile to myself thinking that this would be a nice change. I click on the profile to get a look at who this (Y/N) is before sending a reply.

\---Time Skip---

“Welcome to The Red Rose,” (Y/N) was greeted by the owner of the cafe. “Can I help you with anything?” (Y/N) smiles as she stands by the door.

“No thank you. I am just waiting for someone right now.” The owner nods and goes back to what he was doing. (Y/N) looks out the glass and hum as she waits for them to show. After a few she notices Francis and his son walking towards the cafe. (Y/N) opens the door for the two as they got closer.

“Oh, Merci,” Francis says with a smile as he realizes who the woman was. “You must be (Y/N).” She nods as he pulls out a rose handing it to her. “This is for you Ma chère.” (Y/N) blushes and takes the rose.

“Oh thank you! It’s beautiful.” She smiles before looking down noticing the small boy hiding behind Francis’ leg clutching onto a stuffed polar bear in his arms. “Hi there, you must be little Matthew.” This caused to boy to try and hide his face.

“He is a bit shy to people he doesn’t know too well.”

“Well you don’t have to be scared little one.” (Y/N) looks at the stuffed animal and smile. “Oh who is your little friend?” Matthew looks at his polar bear and then up to his father.

“It’s okay Matthew.” Francis smiles at him and Matthew stops hiding. He holds his plush up to show her.

“H-His name is Kumajiro,” Matthew says in a whisper, but (Y/N) could hear him well enough. She keels down to his height and smile kindly.

“Kumajiro? That is such a cute name.” Matthew smiles at her. “I bet you two are hungry hmm?” He nods as he holds his stuffed animal close to him. “How about we get some pancakes then?” Matthew’s eyes seem to sparkle as Francis chuckles.

“(Y/N) you just said the magic word. Little Matthew loves pancakes.” (Y/N) stands back up.

“I do as well actually. Now let us find a nice spot and order some.” (Y/N) looks towards the owner and wave. “We would like to order now.” The owner smiles at them and motions towards a free booth. The three take a seat. “Pancakes sound good to everyone?”

“Yes please,” Matthew was excited and this caused Francis to smile.

“As long as I can have some coffee as well then yes.” (Y/N) lets out a small laugh.

“Of course Francis.” She looks towards the owner and places the order. The owner nods with a smile before turning to get the order started.

“This place is quite beautiful,” Francis speaks up as he takes a look around the cafe, “Such a nice feeling here.”

“I’m glad you like it Francis. It is one of the few family friendly places around here.” After a few minutes the owner makes his way over and places their order on the table. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy,” he tells the three before making his way back to work.

It didn’t take long for the three to finish their food. Matthew smiles as Francis cleans his face up a bit.

“Get enough to eat,” (Y/N) asks with a smile. Matthew nods and yawns crawling over to her side of the table. He lays his head on her and closes his eyes holding his stuffed polar bear close to him before drifting off to sleep. (Y/N) blushes by the action and looks over at Francis who just chuckles.

“I think he likes you (Y/N). He normally doesn’t warm up too quickly to people.”

“He seems like such a sweet kid.”

“He is, and you are such a kind person (Y/N). Matthew isn’t the only person who has taken a liking to you.” She blushes as he gently touches her hand with his. “I would like to see you again and get to know you more.”

“I would like that too Francis.”


End file.
